peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 March 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-03-31 ; Comments * Sessions *Curve #1, recorded 10th March 1991, (Radio Sessions) *Force Fed only session, recorded 8th January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 02 February 1991 Tracklisting *'File 1' starts *Wayne Wonder And Cutty Ranks: Lambada (12": Lambada) Penthouse Records *Bongwater: Nick Cave Dolls (Album: The Power Of Pussy) Shimmy Disc *Nautical William: Love (12": Love) Mojo Filter *'File 3' begins during above track *The Loving Sisters: Tribute To Dr. Martin Luther King (Album: A Tribute To Dr. Martin L. King) Peacock Records *Curve: Ten Little Girls (Peel Session) *Force Fed: One Million Miles (Peel Session) *Word For Word: Party People (12": Party People) FBI Records :(11:30 News Break, edited out on File 3) *Buttsteak: Wow, Groovy, Cool (Album: Fatty's Got More Blood) Merkin Records *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (Album: Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *Thee Stash: (We're) Selling Jeans For The U.S.A (7" - Should I Stay Or Should I Go?) Shakin' Street YEAH-HUP 022 *Miranda Sex Garden: Gush Forth My Tears (Dance mix by Danny Rampling) (12": Gush Forth My Tears) Mute Records *Shelley's Children: Everytown (12": Everytown) Peasant's Revolt *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Selfish (Album: God Fodder) Furtive *Four Brothers: Chidhakwa (Album: Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha (edited out on '''File 3')'' *The Bedflowers: Madly In Love With 25 People (Album, Comp.: Mind The Gap) Bop Cassettes : (Tape flip on File 3 'during above track) *Naked City: Hammerhead (Album: Torture Garden) Shimmy Disc *Capleton: Too War Some (Prelease: Too War Some) Fresh Breed Production *Curve: No Escape From Heaven (Peel Session) *Shlönk!: Arm Your Children (Album: Eee-Yow) Community 3 :(JP announces the winners of the recent Orb competition, the winners include one Stuart Murdoch of Ayr)'' *The Orb: Earth (Gaia) (Album: Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld) Big Life *Moose: Boy (12": Jack) Hut Recordings :(Tape flip from '''File 1 '''to File 2''' during this track) *Force Fed: I Don't Know (Peel Session) *De La Soul: Ring Ring Ring (7": Ring Ring Ring (Ha Ha Hey)) Big Life *Orchestra George Vancu: Învîrtita (album - Maramureș II) Electrecord *Sun Carriage: JB Smiles (12": JB Smiles EP) Wiiija Records *Strange Parcels: Hearts Desire (Album, Comp.: Pay It All Back Volume 3) On-U Sounds : (Tape flip on File 3 'during above track) *Active Minds: Participation Is The Key (Album: Capitalism Is A Disease And Money An Addictive Drug, Don't Get Hooked!!!) Loony Tunes Records *Curve: The Colour Hurts (Peel Session) :(''JP: "That really is terrific") *Ned's Atomic Dustbin: Cutups (Album: God Fodder) Furtive *Admiral Tibet, Shabba Ranks, Ninjaman: Serious Time (7": Serious Time) Digital-B *A.W.1 and David.R.B: On A Crusade (12": The Teenage Battle Of Fujjar & Hilful-Fudul) Scope *Force Fed: Fast Forward (Peel Session) *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (Album: Terry Edwards Plays The Music Of Jim And William Reid) Stim Records *Omar Santana: Come On And Jam (12": Come On And Jam) 1st Bass *Po!: Sunday Never Comes Around (Album, Comp.: Mind The Gap) Bop Cassettes *Feverfew: Answer Prayer (Album, Comp.: Mind The Gap) Bop Cassettes *Strawberry Story: Behind This Smile (Album, Comp.: Mind The Gap) Bop Cassettes *Etta James: The Love Of My Man (Album: Tell Mama) Cadet Records *N'Gouma Lokito Et Les Soukouss Stars: Animata (Album: Leddy) Touré Jim's Records : ('''File 3 ends during above track) *Curve: The Coast Is Clear (Peel Session) *Force Fed: Burn My Back (Peel Session) *Levellers 5: What's The Matter? (Album: Clatter) Probe Plus *Pinchers: Harder They Come (7": Harder They Come) Digital-B *Mann: Riders On The Storm (12": Riders On The Storm) A&M Records File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910331 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910331 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-03-31 Peel Show R151 R152.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:34:41 *2) 01:33:42 *3) 02:20:53 ;Other *3) Created from R151 and R152 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) 2) Mooo server (see Peel Mailing List) * 3) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Rich 200